


my favorite characters

by Shatterdays



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grammar error, Guarding a gate is awesome, Honestly can't think of any one shot with him as a character, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, I doubt if I would write any other charecher, I doubt there is major errors in the story, I know I'm an awful writer, I love Loki, I love Tony Stark too, I love guard reader, I love strong reader, I started this months ago, I'm not even allowed to have vacation, I'm such a bad writer, Kakashi is my fav character, Loki Loki Loki, Loki and kakashi are my fav charecters, May be I'll write a one shot pairing him and reader, Reader/kakashi fluff, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Team7 - Freeform, This is dumb but I'm bored, Why Did I Write This?, bad spelling, happy new year, honestly, i don't know how to write fluff, lots of mistakes, my first one shot, really messed up, sorry - Freeform, sorry in advance, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdays/pseuds/Shatterdays
Summary: Reader x favorite characters.





	my favorite characters

**Author's Note:**

> Soo sorry in advance  
> This is my first ever fanfiction.  
> So I don't even Know how to write one properly.  
> So please feel free to comment any mistake s I've made.  
> Or suggestions, criticism, whether you liked the story.. anything..  
> Please.  
> *Don't leave without leaving a comment.*,  
> I'll read all your suggestions and will try to improve in the future.  
> Wish you all a very Happy new year .

You are a shinobi living in konoha.  
A jonin and let's just say you like to be the best always,  
And didn't realize pushing yourself too much was a bad idea,or was it!

 

You were assigned the night guard duty at the border of the village,or more like, got your self assigned to that task.  
you were clearly exausted by last mission in which you returned to the village only a day ago, with mild signs of a cold ,still you refused to admit that you wanted any kind of rest.  
'as if I'm such a weakling like that..' you said to yourself as the hokage, lady Tsunade was telling you to take a day off, seeing the sleep deprived,tired stage you were in.  
she already suspected you were showing signs of a cold ,  
it was only natural,she was a medical ninja after all..  
"Y/n ,i don't think I should assign you for any more tasks today, i know that you can take care of any missions perfectly,but we need you in good health too.. you can take the day off, Don't push yourself..too much.  
I've assigned kakashi for.. "  
That it ..! You thought ,you were not going to hear the rest, you were not going to let anyone tell you to go just because you seem tired.  
yes you were tired ,  
.. not to mention the killing headache..!, you were struggling to hide the urge to rub your temple in front of lady Tsunade, but you were not seriously tired such that kakashi could go instead of you.. anyone but not that silver haired ninja to whom you had a crush on.  
You huffed.. thinking of a possible way to convince lady Tsunade to let u for the task..  
Turns out that she was too tired to deal with your stubbornness ..  
May be she had enough troubles other than you to deal with.  
Reluctantly but clearly annoyed..she allowed you to take up the task.  
Yes .. !!you got what you wanted.., but by the time you reached the borders you were questioning your decision..  
But it's okay.. you were not going to let anyone know about how tired you were even if hell froze over.. especially kakashi..  
'You can do it y/n it's just a night watch.. nothing exhausting..' you thought.  
As soon after you started the shift you begin to notice the signs of your unluck, a familiar old friend has come to visit ..fever!!

You tried to ignore the fact that your mind was telling you it was a bad idea to get your body stressed, you start to tap your feet a little.. to distract your tired mind to anything else..  
'it will only exaggerate if you are thinking about it . .. idiot. So why don't you just look how beautiful the sky is..'  
Looking up you sqinted your eyes at the brightness..  
'Since when did the evening sky Soo bright.. or is it because.,. Shit.. '  
whatever you tried to turn your attention away ,the headache was starting to get worse..  
You press your fingers on the sides of your forehead.. you could almost feel it burning now.

'should ve just taken the day off , buy a meal from ichiraku s ..But no...!!! Admitting you were tired would mean that you are weak for this task, and you didn't want that to happen..'  
stupid ..stupid.. this doesn't prove anything.. !!!Only .. how stupid i am.  
Twriling the kunai on your index finger  
You start to tap your left feet impatiently.  
You secretly hoped may be just may be the hokage might send someone else to see how you were doing .. may be if she really didn't believe you could work without any rest..  
You huffed ,feeling the heat spreading your whole body even in the extremely chilled atmosphere of the late winter evening.  
'great ..just great it's not even dark yet but you are feeling tired already ,  
You can do it y/n .. it's just a night.. you tried to console yourself.

The night was longer and colder than you expected.  
As the darkness started to creep on everything, you knew no one was coming as a backup.  
The harder you were trying to keep calm and energetic the harder your mind was trying to shut down.  
In contrary to the sweaty hot forhead, your hands and feet began to go numb and shever even in your thick attire which was okay for a winter night.  
Instead of keeping a look out for any enemy attacks you dropped your head down , supporting with both hands feeling your forehead burn.  
"Yo y/n .."  
a familiar voice shaked you out of your thoughts making you to startle and go defense mode .  
You turned around and it was none other than the silver haired ninja with his signature smile.

You would've been greatful if it was some else send by the hokage to help you out and you were even thinking of ending your shift and going home if someone was coming to help you ,but out of all those people it had to be him.. who happens to visit you when you were in a such a condition.  
'No ..It's not the time to act as a weakling, you thought, not in front of kakashi'  
You must have zoned out thinking all the things you could come up to convince the man to leave ,now he was waving his hand in front of eyes with an amused look .  
"Are you okay y/n you don't seem in your usual self "  
. Kakashi tried to touch your obviously burning forehead.  
"Nno....im fine "you stammered literally jumping away from him.  
"You shouldn't sneek up on me like that and ask me if I'm okay." You narraowed your eyes trying to be angry.

"Oh .. is that so, then something must have happened that you didn't even notice me approaching. It's so unlike you y/n,  
I know you would have noticed me usually even if I were to sneek up on you and this time ,I was not even hiding.  
You were standing as if going to sway and fall in the breeze. . .,  
Just speak the truth." he added.  
Dumbfounded ,you open and close your mouth unable to prove him wrong.  
"I uh.. I was merely looking down.. and yeah I was zoned out ..but I'm quite alright .."you retorted .  
You were still looking down,if kakashi suspect s you were lying to him it was not going to be good , somehow you had to change the topic.. or .. you zoned out again thinking of all the possible ways to escape from the situation.  
You looked up to see kakashi studying you with his one eye ,you saw his eye narrow and felt his usual intense stare,you panic immediately and desperately try to hide the red in your cheeks.  
Somehow today the luck was on your side at least a little bit..! because he Huff's in defeat and looks away.  
.'probably he believed me 'you thought.  
"Alright I'll leave you to your duty then,  
You were partially happy that you could finally be on your own but now that means you have to spend the whole night alone.  
You tried hard to hide the disappointment on your face .  
Kakashi did notice the slight discomfort on your face,but you didn't know ,he was unreadable as always.  
He turned to walk away , pause and face you again,  
"Unless you want me to keep you company "  
you swear you could see him grin for a second even with his mask on.  
You blink ,processing if what you heard was correct .  
It would be nice.  
Nice..!! It would be awesome and may be.. I would get a chance to know him better or tell hi...no no no you shake off all those thoughts away,there was no way you were going to tell anything about your feelings..!  
Angrily you turn your face away from him. "I'm just fine kakashi.. stop wasting your time, I should be keeping an eye out for any Intruders ,not u .."  
"Well if u say so .. "  
He says with a serious tone and started walking back only to vanish suddenly.  
You exhale the breath you held up without being aware .  
Now that the adrenaline rush was gone you were again feeling uneasy and exhausted.  
..,..........  
It must have been a 20 min  
But to you felt like hours..  
You were still standing erect  
But you were not aware of your surroundings.  
You were regretting not telling kakashi about your fever which was really at a peak right now so that you were steaming in the cold night.  
Suddenly you noticed a change in air around you.  
Thinking it was kakashi again you yell aloud  
"I'm done with your pranks Kakashi just come out already"  
Your are greeted with 4 Shadows emerging from the darkness with a dark head band with an unclear symbol.  
Startled, you could not do anything immediately, but you gain your composture and fight the rouge ninjas with everything you got.  
You screamed in pain as you felt the stitches on your right shoulder which was from your previous mission opened up again.  
In the frenzy, one of the ninja got hold of you from behind, bending your already injured arm to your back making you almost lose your conciousness.  
You felt the weapon being pointed to the back of the head.  
It was game over ,you close your eyes ready to face whatever was coming but.. it doesn't happen.  
You hear the cry of one of your enemies,  
followed by the one one who was holding you pressed to the ground .  
The grip on your hand is gone ,but you lie there unable to move from tiredness and the pain of the newly opened wound.  
You bite your lips in pain as you try not to move your injured arm,  
Now the sleeves of your gear smudged in fresh blood from the wound.  
Trying to get up you press your hand on the ground and a muffled cry escape your mouth.

Warm, gloved hands carefully slid beneath your shoulders, helping you into a sitting position.   
K.Kakashi..!you began to speak but was immediately silenced by a finger pressed to your lips.

When his hands accidently brushed your injured arm you hiss in pain,and tears filling up clouded your vision.

"Im fine ..kakashi.. it's not that serious.."  
You try to act calm but the jacket was brushing against the wound through your tight dress and you winced even at the slight movements.  
"No y/n.. it's not going to do you any good if you doesn't get the bleeding stop,  
You got to go to the hospital"  
"But I don't want to, you insisted.  
"Then let me see to them"

You try to remove your jacket slowly ..  
Kakashi watched you with Concern .  
When you had finished,  
He took out his kunai and ripped off the sleeve of your dress exposing your bloodied arm  
The stitches had come off completely and the wound was freshly bleeding again.  
It was awful.  
He took out a medical kit from his bag and started bandaging your wound ,you looked away trying to hide the pain.

Kakashi was careful not to give much pressure to the injury yet the bandaging held in place and it felt better than having your dress constantly rubbing on it.  
"When was the last time you took proper care of your injuries ..y/n.?  
Or let me put it this way ..when is the last time you took a rest after a mission..?"

You chose to remain silent,he really did know the answer anyway.  
Both of you remained silent,as he slung one of your arms around his shoulders so that he was taking some of your weight, making it easier for you to walk.  
"I can walk myself.. I'm quite alright "you say ,  
sliding your arms off him you even try to walk a few steps as if to convince him  
.  
The sharp pain in the back of your head only seems aggrevated by this  
And tears threatened to fall.  
You felt like you couldn't focus properly,  
Dark spots began to dance in your vision and it slowly blacked out.  
The floor swayed under your feet,  
You close your eyes tight expecting an impact,but you are surprised when it never comes.  
Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around you in a warm hug,You buried your face in his chest, your knees going weak with exhaustion. 

Enough y/n.... Let's just get u home. And this time you didn't protest when he carried you in his arms , turnes out that you were tired even to think straight.  
The light swaying of your body in kakashi s arms put you at ease,the tension of the task given to you vanishing, the warmth radiating from him saved you from the night's cold air..

But it felt so nice.

 

You started drifting off .. struggling to stay awake, your neck swayed side ways a few times and finally you gave in and closed your eyes.  
You didn't even realize when you reached home.  
.......  
When you woke up you still have your pain from the injured arm  
But the fever had subsided.  
"Morning.."  
You rubbed your eyes,  
kakashi was sitting comfortably on a chair reading one of his favorite books.  
"Morning.. Kashi.."  
"Heyy.. how long have you been here,  
Did you just stay here the entire night?"  
You suddenly ask, wide eyed.

He keeps his book away and give you his signature one eyed smile.

"Well.. the hokage did assign me to keep an eye on you from last evening."

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Um.. should I continue the story...?!


End file.
